Lamp systems including light producing elements (e.g., ultraviolet radiation LEDs, also known as UV LEDs) are used in connection with many applications such as, for example, UV curing applications (e.g., UV curing of inks, bonding agents such as adhesives, coatings, etc.). Certain light producing devices (e.g., a group of UV LEDs) produce a substantial amount of heat, and are typically cooled using a cooling fluid.
For example, the cooling fluid may be water provided by a chiller system. It is typically desirable to maintain certain characteristics (e.g., water flow rate) of the cooling fluid. Further, in certain instances, it is desirable to shut off flow of the cooling fluid used to cool the lamp systems.
Existing cooling fluid distribution systems, and the monitoring, control, and operation of such systems, do not adequately address the complex issues that arise in the industry.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved cooling fluid distribution systems, light sources including such improved cooling fluid distribution systems, and methods of operating such improved cooling fluid distribution systems, to overcome one or more of the deficiencies in the industry.